


Metamorphose

by Marie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kataang Week, chapter 5 is actually the only m rated chapter, i was a sappy mf, kataang week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: Everyone goes through puberty - even the Avatar. Snapshots of Aang's treacherous journey through adolescence.





	1. Hands (Age 13)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I never posted this here so :/

“Aang!”

“I missed you sweetie,” Aang murmured into her hair, his arms wrapping around Katara’s waist as she threw herself into his embrace.

“Urgh, gross,” Sokka muttered as he marched past the younger teenagers. “Cut it out you guys - it’s been like two weeks.”

“Shut up,” Katara threw over her shoulder at her brother. She turned her attention back to the Avatar, a large smile blooming over her face. “Hi.”

“Hey.”

A silly grin split Aang’s face as they looked at each other, a bubble of laughter escaping Katara’s throat. Her hand fisted in his robes, fingers of the other beating against the bare side of his chest. They were standing so close their breaths mingled together, tickling their lips.

“Hey,” Katara whispered as her hands slid up and cupped the base of his head. She pulled him forward and pressed her lips against his, sighing softly as they melted into the embrace. Her tongue brushed against Aang’s lips for a brief moment before she pulled back and smiled sweetly at him. “I missed you too.”

“I’m sorry we took as long as we did,” Aang answered, lacing their fingers as they made their way towards the tea shop. “I wish you could have come with us.”

“I wouldn’t have been much help,” Katara replied, squeezing his hand. She twirled the fingers of her free hand carefully to extract a globe of water from the air. “This wouldn’t have worked quite as well in the desert.” The water was tossed to the side with a quiet splash.

“I suppose not,” Aang conceded with a small shrug. They strolled along for a few moments before Aang stopped, turning to look at her with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth for a few seconds. His stare was heavy. “I really did miss you though.”

“But we’re together now, sweetie. That’s all that matters.” She smiled at him, her heart full to bursting with emotion that she wasn’t sure she could hold on to. As quickly as she could, Katara entwined the fingers of their other hands and squeezed at Aang’s grasp again.

She glanced down and watched as Aang’s thumbs rubbed over her knuckles gently, the calloused tips of his fingers scratching against her skin. Her brows drew down into a frown as she watched Aang’s actions.

“Are you alright?” Aang’s voice broke through her concentration. Katara glanced up to his concerned gaze. “You just went all… frowny all of a sudden.”

“Have your hands always been this big?”

A bark of laughter escaped Aang’s lips before he brought their joined hands up to his lips, pressing a rough kiss against the back of each of her hands. Examining their hands, the contrast of her dark skin against his arching blue arrows and pale complexion always a pleasant sight, he was surprised to notice that his hands enveloped her own entirely. Gently, he loosened the grip of one of her hands and spread his own into its full span, even more surprised when Katara’s mirrored hand pressed against his own palm looked so tiny. Most of her fingers barely came up to his second knuckles.

“I guess?” Aang asked in reply as he relaced their fingers. “Maybe not? I suppose I’ve never noticed.”

“The Warriors in my village used to say that you could tell how big a polardog pup would grow by looking at the size of its paws,” Katara resumed their leisurely pace towards the tea shop, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she pulled Aang along with her. “And I do think it’s true – you could always get quite close to the puppies and their paws were always very big. Getting closer to a full grown polardog was not something you’d want to do, but even from far away they were huge.”

“Thanks for the animal biology lesson, sweetie,” Aang quipped, shrugging his shoulder away from a light hearted swat of her hand.

“I’m just saying,” Katara grumbled. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips. “Maybe the same is true about teenage boys and Avatars.”

Aang’s hand slipped from her own and she walked a few steps before turning to him with a brow raised quizzically. He was turning his hands over slowly, flexing all of his fingers into a fist before splaying them out.

“Are you alright sweetie?” Katara smiled at him, bemused at his actions. Aang blinked a few times before looking up with a huge smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Aang answered quietly, grinning at her before he had conjured a current of air, sweeping past her with a loud cry of excitement. She shook her head, her laugh breaking free as his voice floated on the breeze. “I’m gonna be so tall!”


	2. Sleepy (Age 14)

Katara sighed again as she checked the mechanical clock for what felt like the fiftieth time. More and more often she felt as though she was waiting for Aang when they had places to go and it confused her.

For the two years she had known the Avatar he had, until recently, been an early riser. Aang would be up with the sun, meditation and prayers finished by the time she would wake for her bath. However, recently she would wander into his bedroom, hair wet from her soak, and find him spread eagled on his back and snoring loudly.

Currently, she was waiting for him in a lounge in the East wing of the Palace in the Fire Nation Capital. Katara had heard Aang moving about in his room a few minutes ago; however they were still running nearly an hour late for meetings with various officials. They would probably have to skip lunch to make up time and manage to meet everyone they had to.

“Aang, sweetie, come on! We have to go!” Katara called through the thick wood, hoisting herself from the sofa to pace the ornate rug. She heard a muffled call through the door and some shuffling as Aang finally began to get ready for the day.

Katara was sure she had waited another fifteen minutes by the time Aang’s door cracked open and he emerged from his room. Her gaze darted to him and she frowned at the wide yawn splitting his face. “Aang, are you alright?”

“Mmm,” Aang mumbled as he rubbed at one of his eyes roughly, his other hand pulling at the sash around his waist. “Just SLEEPy.”

They both stopped suddenly, Katara’s eyes growing wide as colour flooded Aang’s cheeks. He cleared his throat nervously.

“What was that?” Katara asked as a small smile spread across her lips.

“Nothing, it was noTHING,” His face was beetroot as his voice jumped again, cracking on the last syllable.

“You sound like Sokka when he’s over excited.” Her bottom lip became caught between her teeth as she tried to suppress her mirth. Aang cleared his throat again, a gruff sound.

“It was nothing,” His voice was comically low as he tried to fight anymore jumps.

“Oh, sweetie, you don’t have to be so embarrassed,” Katara couldn’t stop the giggles as she swept across the room and pulled him into her embrace.

“How am I doing to do all those MEETings sounding like THIS?” Aang flinched with each break of his voice. “This is some sort of cosmic joke.”

“Come on, we don’t have any more time to waste,” Katara cajoled, pulling him out the door with a smile still crinkling at the corners of her eyes. “Don’t worry about it; remember how bad Sokka sounded when his voice broke? Yours is already much lower than his was at that time.”

“Great,” Aang mumbled, scowling and pouting in the most ridiculously un-Avatarish way. “Just what I NEED. To sound like SokKA.”


	3. Dance (Age 15)

“I love this song,” Katara murmured softly, eyes bright in the waning sun. She had probably had a little too much to drink and would not have argued with anyone if they had suggested that possibility to her.

“You love every song,” Aang replied cheerfully, his hand squeezing hers.

“No, no, Aang, I love this song. I just like all the rest,” Katara leaned into his side, his solid form the only thing keeping her from tumbling right off of the chair she was perched on. She smiled dreamily at him, her eyelids at half mast. “I always thought Zuko had awful taste in… well everything. But his choice of music for today is great.”

“And his choice of wine too, apparently,” Aang joked quietly, looping an arm around her waist for support and rolling his eyes in exasperation. “How come you’re always the one who gets to be drunk at these events and I’m the one carrying you home, hmm?”

“I’m not drunk, sweetie,” Katara chirped happily as she pressed her face into the warm crook of his neck. “I’m pleasantly tipsy. But to answer your questions - you’re too young to drink.”

“And? I’m the Avatar. I can do what I want.”

“Mmm, you’re a gentleman,” Katara continued, giggling. “That’s why you carry me.”

Aang hummed an acknowledgement. They sat quietly for a while, her soft exhales tickling his skin as he gently drew patterns on sash of her dress. The music was soft, only just eclipsing the chatter of other party guests. Aang could see Sokka talking animatedly with Zuko, Toph standing next to them looking furious about the dress she had been forced into. He was musing about how pleasing the change of pace had been when Katara jolted at his side.

“Oh, I love this song,” Katara turned, her gaze pleading. “Aang, will you dance with me? Please?”

“Are you sure you don’t just like it?” Aang rose a single eyebrow at her as he stood, holding a hand out to her and pulling her to stand. The silks of her dress swayed around her calves as she walked past Aang, her slippered foot stomping on his own petulantly.

She was silent as she led them to the temporary dance floor, a large awning covering it to protect guests from the still bright sun. Katara smiled at him over her shoulder as they stepped onto the wooden planks before twisting to walk backwards through the already moving couples. Aang laughed as he pulled her back towards his body, raising an arm and spinning her underneath it to avoid a collision with a General and his wife.

They easily slotted together, so used to dancing with each other at parties and events that it was a second nature. One of his large hands wound around her waist, clutching at the curve of it to hold her close. The other wound long fingers with Katara’s own softer ones and was positioned at shoulder height.

Katara sighed happily as she leaned into his warm form, her free hand sliding up his chest and around his neck before resting back on his shoulder. They danced in silence, Aang leading them around the floor easily, his natural grace making him stand out amongst the crowd of overly masculine and gruff officials. The music slowed and Aang directed them to a standstill amongst the small crowd. They swayed gently; Katara’s head was resting against the shoulder she wasn’t clutching.

“You remember the first time we did this? Do you, sweetie?” Katara asked quietly, her words barely making it to his ears. He looked down, smiling at her as their gazes met. Her head was tipped back as she sighed happily. “It was a lot different.”

“Mmm,” Aang agreed in a low tone, his memory bringing images of a small cave and shadows dancing by the light of torches to the front of his mind’s eye.

“I don’t think I was the one looking up anyway.”

“You’re always so mean to me,” Aang murmured with a pout.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Katara crooned, shaking their joined hands free. She twined her arms around his neck, rising to stand on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to his lips. “You’re so tall now. Too tall.”

“Maybe you’ve shrunk?” Aang asked as he kissed her again, their lips brushing softly with his words. “Besides, you were the one who told me I’d be tall. Remember?”

“Mmm,” She buried her head back into the crook of his neck and sighed. “Just reminds me you’re growing up.”


	4. Smirk (Age 16)

Aang sighed happily as he burrowed down into the soft mattress. While he was happy to concede that he probably should be getting up to start the day, however he was also happy to doze for a few more minutes so that he could feel the heat of Katara’s body against his own.

She was just so soft. Her skin begged to be touched. She always smelled like the sweetest of fruits and flowers and she was everything to him. He wanted to be with her forever. He wanted them to get married, to have children, to have everything. Aang loved Katara more than anything.

She was all he ever thought about, whether it was while he was sitting with her eating dinner or taking careful notes in a council meeting where she wasn’t in attendance. In fact, he was worried that he thought about her too much and not always in the most… innocent of ways.

But he was a young man. A young, hormonal, man and if he day dreamed about kissing his girlfriend then that was fine. If he fantasised about what she looked like completely naked, that was fine too. What wasn’t fine was when these thoughts manifested themselves and the… physical reactions that they caused.

As it was he was already in a precarious situation. Though he was still very tired and his mind sluggish, his body was very much awake. Certain parts of his body were definitely more awake than others and currently the most awake part of his body was poking against the soft curve of Katara’s behind.

They had been sharing a bed for a while - much longer than either of them would be willing to admit to Warrior Chief Fathers or Overbearing Big Brothers. It had started out as an occasional thing with flimsy excuses – it was much quicker to just pitch one tent, the Temple was cold so they were sharing body heat – but with their engagement solidified nearly two months ago there was no need to hide the fact now.

He loved being able to bed down with her at night, pulling her against him and twining their limbs together. The feel of her skin next to his was so soothing with only a few layers of bindings and undergarments separating them from total nakedness. Aang was happy to admit that her gentle smile being the first thing he saw in the morning wasn’t the worst way to start the day.

With a silent sigh, the puff of air against her hair the only sign that it had happened, Aang nuzzled into the bare skin of her upper back. He tightened the arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest for a final embrace before he had to get up.

“Mmm, what are you rubbing on me?”

Aang froze, a flush rising up his face. Katara’s sleepy voice floated from beneath their piles of blankets, a soft moan issuing from her throat before she shifted. “Uh… well…” His hips flexed of their own accord as all of his attention rushed south of his waist.

“No,” Katara giggled softly, rolling over in his embrace to lie on her back and inadvertently rubbing against Aang’s already sensitive appendage. She smirked as he groaned, her hand coming up to cup his face. Rubbing her palm along his jaw she laughed again. “I meant this.”

Still red in the face, Aang lifted his own hand to feel the other side of his face. He frowned. “I need to shave.”

“You need to shave,” Katara agreed as she rolled over again, finally facing him in the early morning light. She tilted his face with her palm and kissed him softly. “Trust me though Aang, I definitely knew what else was touching me.”


	5. Candles (Age 17)

“I’m nervous.”

Aang paused. His fingers had been picking at the small hooks and buttons of her dress, her sash already in a crumpled heap on the floor. Rather than meet her gaze in the mirror in front of them, he focused back on the task at hand. “Me too.”

“I love you, it’s nothing to do with you,” Katara murmured, her words quick in the dim light. She glanced up to look in the mirror, watching his brows furrow as he continued to pull at the buttons lining her spine. “There’s just… so many expectations.”

“I don’t expect anything from you, Katara. Not tonight,” Aang answered, a frown still marring his features as he looked up and met her gaze. She smiled weakly at him. “Seriously, I don’t. I would hope it’s the same for you.”

“Of course it is. It’s silly, you know,” Katara replied, a humourless chuckle escaping. “We’ve almost done this before… you know, at the Air Temple? But that’s not what I’m nervous about. I’m not worried about what you’ll think when you see me without my clothes or the noises I might make.”

“No?” Aang questioned. His fingers released the last button at the base of her spine before tracing up the gaping fabric, catching on the fine fabric of her undergarments beneath. “Because that’s kinda what I’m nervous about.”

“No, that’s not it. You shouldn’t be nervous about that either,” Katara turned her head to peer over her shoulder. The curled tendrils of hair that hadn’t been swept fully into her updo shifted with her movement, displaying the smooth skin on show where her dress opened at the top of her back. Her eyes glinted in the candle light. “Besides, I know what kind of noises you make when you-“

“What are you so worried about then?” Aang cut her off as his cheeks coloured, thinking about how close they had come to consummating their relationship when they had visited the home of his youth to search for relics. Katara smirked, her mind in the same place, before turning back to the mirror, sighing as his fingers burrowed under the edges of her dress and slid the fabric from her shoulders. He pressed his lips against the curve of her neck.

“The expectations,” Katara moaned softly and his palms slipped down her arms, the snagged white lace preceding them. Her eyes followed the blue arrow of one of his hands, the contrast in their skin tones entrancing her. “The expectations the world has of us.”

“Sweetie,” Aang sighed, pulling his lips away from the warm skin of her neck. “It’s just you.” The sleeves of her dress slipped from her arms and his hands went to her waist where the dress was hanging. “And me.” His fingers ran down the silk of her corset before pushing the dress from her body to pool on the floor. “Right now.”

Katara met his gaze briefly in the mirror. She had expected to feel exposed at this moment with Aang’s eyes hungrily drinking in her form, but instead she felt empowered, confident even. Her wedding undergarments had been an expensive gift from Mai with their silks, laces and satins and while Aang had seen her naked he had never stared at her quite this way. When she had first been laced into the corset by one of the ladies in waiting she had found it hard to breathe and to move – she had been most uncomfortable with the way her breasts had been forced to sit.

“I…” Aang swallowed heavily, his fingers once again tracing down the silk. They followed the line of the boning, into the curve of her waist and out to the swell of her hips to fiddle with the top edge of one of her fine knit stockings. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“I’ve never worn anything like this before,” Katara answered, stepping out of her heeled slippers and turning to face him. Aang’s hands grasped at her hips for a brief moment before meandering to the curve of her behind, his nails tracing the lace that made up her undergarments that clung to the swells like a second skin. She craned her neck up to look at him, shivering as the ends of her hair brushed her already sensitive skin. His eyes were dark, the usual bright silver barely visible in the flickering candles lights. “But I’m still nervous. I… I’m not scared to carry your child. There’s nothing I want more.” She leant up and kissed him, a long meeting of lips and tongues, before pulling back and beginning to unhook the clasps of his robes. “But I’m a woman of the Water Tribes. I’m a Waterbender. There is no guarantee that I can give you an Airbending child.”

“Katara, that’s not what I want.” He stopped her delicate fingers from their work, lacing them with his own and bringing them up to his lips. “I don’t care what our child is. Boy, girl, Airbender, Waterbender, non-bender.” Their laced hands were brought down to rest over his heart. “I don’t want you worrying about this – I don’t expect you to pop out a Temple of Airbenders. I don’t want you to worry about what the rest of the world wants either.”

“Aang,” Katara murmured, interrupting him. She brought their hands up to her lips, kissing his knuckles much like he had just done to her. “I want to give you that. I… I want to give you as many children as I can and I want them to be Airbenders.”

“No, Katara,” Aang shook his hands free from her grasp and cupped her face, pulling her in for a long kiss. “I only want you. Can’t you only want me too?” His lips brushed against hers as he spoke, softer than the flutter of a butterfly’s wings.

“I want you more than anything,” Katara’s honest answer was punctuated with a hungry kiss. Her hands pushed between them to work at his tunic again and she pulled away from her mouth, breathing heavily. “I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you.”

He groaned as he tipped her head back for another long kiss, her tongue pulling his into her mouth as she finally managed to unhook the last button on his tunic and push it from his shoulders. Katara made quick work of his wrap, tangled in the fabric of his tunic and hanging from one elbow.

“Aang,” she moaned his name quietly, easing out of their kiss to look at him in the flicking light. “Oh Aang.”

“Let’s not talk about all that heavy stuff anymore tonight,” Aang murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder as he looked at her back in the mirror. He sighed as her arms wound around his waist, positively burning against his skin. Katara’s nails tickled at the line of his tattoo, tracing the edges to the waistband of his trousers. “Let’s just –“ He gasped as her fingers dipped beneath the fabric. “Let’s just be together.”

“Mmm,” She nodded her head slightly, shivering when Aang’s fingertips ghosted over the sliver of skin that peaked out between the lace of her panties and the edge of the corset. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Aang pressed his lips against her neck. The scent of her perfume intoxicated him – sweet vanilla that just screamed her – and he began to fumble with the knots of ribbon at the base of her spine. He peered down her back, his brow puckered. “How do I get this off?”

Katara’s laughter spilled out easily, the previous tension and worries dissipated with the tinkling sound. “It’s probably easier if I turn around.”

“If you wouldn’t mind too much,” Aang replied, unwinding his long limbs from her frame and giving her a little smile, the corners of his mouth just turned up. Katara swivelled easily, mindful of her dress beneath her stocking covered feet. She pulled absentmindedly at the ends of her hair as she felt dexterous fingers work at the base of her spine. “How did they even get you into this?”

“A poor lady in waiting and a chair were involved,” Katara answered, watching the mirror intently as she began to feel the corset loosen. “It was pretty uncomfortable and I felt a bit ridiculous once everything was… in place.”

Aang hummed thoughtfully, his fingers still working at the lacings. He was almost half way up her back before he spoke. “Are these… common undergarments for newly married women?”

“The Fire Nation has rather… eclectic tastes,” Katara replied carefully. She shivered when Aang’s fingers slid beneath the top edge of the corset and gently pulled to loosen it further. Lifting her arms up she sighed as the satin lining brushed against her skin as it was pulled up and away from her body. “If this had just been a Water Tribe wedding I wouldn’t have been wearing anything like this. What about your people?”

“Ah… there wasn’t as much ceremony,” Aang answered as he placed the corset on the stool of the dressing table. He came to stand behind her again, his eyes sweeping up her bare torso and lingering for a moment on the peaks of her breasts. Aang smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist again, pushing his face back into the crook of her neck. His lips brushed her skin as he spoke. “They pledged their lives to each other and that was it – a senior monk would give their blessing at the earliest convenience.”

“I think I prefer the sound of that,” She sighed happily. His lips pressed against Katara’s neck in a series of butterfly kisses. With a gasp she was hoisted off the ground slightly as Aang walked backwards towards the bed. “Aang!”

“Sorry,” He turned her to bring her lips to his own, his apology muffled.

She shrieked a giggle as his fingers gripped her thighs and lifted her. Katara wound her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, holding tightly as he crawled onto the soft bed. Aang knelt on the sheets with his hands wrapped around her back to hold her upright. He kissed along Katara’s collar bone as she began to pick the pins from her hair, the nails of the other hand biting into the skin of his neck.

Katara shivered as her hair was finally released, the long length brushing over her back. Her fingertips fluttered against his cheekbone, drawing his attention back to her lips. They kissed slowly, gently, as Aang finally lowered her back to the soft bedding. He drew back to let his eyes feast over her body, lingering on the dark nipples peaked at each breast before sliding to the white lace hugging her hips. Kneeling between her thighs, his finger tips trailed after his gaze and traced the hem of Katara’s stockings.

“I like these,” Aang said quietly, the pads of his fingers slipping beneath the fine knit and caressing the soft skin of her thigh.

“Then leave them on,” Katara sighed in reply. Her head fell against the pillows as he continued his ministrations. Her arms strained out, her nails scraping against the laces of Aang’s trousers. He surged towards her, one warm hand filled with her breast and the other buried into her hair as he brought their lips together.

She bent her knees and pointed her toes, curling them into the waistband of his trousers and pulling them down as far as she could reach. The stockings slid easily against his skin, sending a shiver up Aang’s spine. He shook the fabric from his ankles, his kisses becoming sloppy and breathing hard.

“Aang,” She gasped as his thumb passed over her nipple, catching on the stiff peak. His hand burned against her skin, his fingers returning to tease at the peak of breast as she tried to contain her breathy sighs of pleasure.

Aang groaned before descending down her body, his lips following the dips and curves of her smooth skin. A single kiss pressed against the line of her collarbone; twin caresses of his lips against the peaks of her breasts; brushed kisses as soft as a butterflies wings against her stomach; a dip of his tongue into her navel. Katara could only sigh in delight as his fingers clutched at her waist, wrapping her silk covered legs around his waist as he knelt between her thighs. He swallowed thickly, she could see the movement in his throat even in the dim lighting, before dragging his fingers down and into the lace of her underwear.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous about this,” Aang said quietly as her back arched and her hips rose from the bed. He smiled at her, a little crook of the corner of his mouth and a twinkle in his eyes. “I’ve seen you naked before.”

“That’s very true,” Katara replied, her eyes sliding shut as the lace slid down her thighs. There was a moment of ungraceful shuffling before her underwear was discarded over the edge of the bed. She stretched, toes pointed and arms over her head for a moment, the delicious pull of her muscles warming her body. “But have you ever seen your wife naked?”

She had expected him to laugh, to chuckle cheerfully before burying a hand in her hair and kissing her. Instead his stare became heavy, searing, and his hand travelled the length of her side before the fingers carefully brushed her hair behind her ear.

“No,” Aang’s voice was thick with longing, his brows furrowed. “No, I’ve never seen my wife naked.” Their chests were pressed tightly together, the softness of her breasts moulding against the hard muscle of his, and her legs were tight around his waist as he ducked his head and kissed her softly. Reverently. “My wife.”

“ Aang,” Her words were whispered against his lips as they shifted, his arm slipping around her waist to pull her impossibly closer. “I love you, I always have.”

“Part of me can’t believe that we’re finally married,” Aang answered, he pressed a kiss to her jaw before shifting again. His hand ran down the stocking on her thigh, nails scratching at where skin and fabric met before the rough pads of his fingers brushed over her hip. “I sometimes think that this is all a dream.” His fingers danced over the crease where her thigh met her hip. “That I’m still that thirteen year old kid who’s hopelessly…” He wriggled his hand between their pelvises. “Crazily…” She moaned as his hand buried itself between her legs. “In love with you.”

“Aang,” Katara moaned his name, breathless as he worked his fingers against her, in her. His mouth skated down the slopes of her body again, lingering on the taut peaks of her breasts, before he moved back and knelt between her parted thighs – one hand at the apex and the other absentmindedly running over the silk of her stockings.

She was wet – so much so she was almost embarrassed by how easily his fingers moved against her slick heat. A gasp escaped from her throat as he touched her just there and just right. Her head fell back into the soft pillows and her back arched. He was watching her, his attention focused on her face as she shivered in pleasure and a dusting of pink rushed to her cheeks.

“Please,” She gasped, her hands scrambling to grab his shoulders, his arms, his anything. His fingers were still between her thighs, stroking at her over sensitive nerves and setting her on fire. She pulled him forward, kissing wherever she could reach – his jaw, his cheek, the corner of his lips.

“Please what?” Aang asked. His breathing was heavy, the harsh pants of air tickling against her neck as her lips continued to assault his face. He groaned as her toes curled into the waistband of his briefs and tried to push them down his thighs. “Oh.”

There was a grunt as Aang shifted on his knees, loath to rip his lips from her skin as he shuffled awkwardly between her knees. His long legs tangled in his briefs which were eventually left to hang from his ankle as he cupped a hand to her head and kissed her deeply. Katara’s answering moan was muffled as she felt the heat of his erection pressed against her swollen folds.

She pulled her face away from his, her finger tips trailing up his defined cheek bone before she moved to cup his jaw. Her thumb brushed against his lips and she smiled, a soft curving of her lips, as she felt her cheeks redden. “I’m very nervous all of a sudden.”

“Yeah?” His lips brushed against the pad of her finger and making her shiver in delight. Aang sighed, his hand burrowing back into her tangled hair, the other meandering down her side to clutch at her hip. Katara bent her knee, her stocking covered foot sliding up the back of Aang’s leg as she seemed to open like a flower beneath him. He groaned as his hips swayed ever so slightly against her molten heat, his hard length parting her folds with every shallow penetration it made. The forearm he was leaning on shook as he struggled to not simply thrust into her. He swallowed and his throat bobbed at the movement. “Me too.”

“Just… go slow, okay?”

“Okay.”

She bent her other leg and wrapped both around his waist, her thighs tight against his lean hips. He squirreled his hand from her hip to grope between their bodies, his fingers probing at her parted heat and slipping into her wetness for a moment before moving to grasp himself. Glancing down between their bodies, Aang swallowed nervously again and took a shuddering breath as he guided his erection to her entrance. He felt Katara press a kiss against his arrow and then his temple before resting back into the pillows with a soft gasp.

It was sinful pleasure to sink into her body; it was delightfully torturous to move his hips as slowly as he did. Her inner muscles were tight against his length and her legs were like a vice around his waist. He pulled his eyes away from the hypnotic sight of himself disappearing into her body to watch his wife’s face. Katara’s eyes were closed and her brow furrowed as she took deep breaths to try and relax her body.

“Is it…” Aang panted as he tried to speak, his erection still slowly filling her as his arms, one on either side of her head, shook with control. “Is it… sore?”

“A little,” Katara replied. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled tightly at him before turning her head to push it in the warm skin of his forearm. “Maybe if we… move a bit?”

Aang glanced down between their bodies again, his brain addled with how good she felt around him and how bad he felt about her pain. He moved his free hand to grasp at her hip, sliding it beneath her bottom and tilting her hips just so. Her low pitched moan startled him as he easily slid all the way into her warm and wet body with no resistance, their pelvises pressed tightly together.

“Oh Aang,” She murmured as he clenched his jaw. It was overwhelming to be buried this deeply within her – he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to last. Katara moaned into his ear, a quiet noise as she shifted her hips. “Spirits… this is…”

“I know,” Aang replied hoarsely. She looked at his face, his eyes clenched shut and his teeth gritted in determination and could only gasp when he moved his hips to pull out of her almost all the way before slamming back in. “I…” His hips continued to thrum against her, a quick snapping rhythm. “I don’t think… I can last very long.”

“It’s okay,” Katara answered, breathless as tingles of pleasure spiralled from her belly. She drew her hands down his chest, scraping her nails over the sparse hair of his stomach and answered his low moan was a gasp of her own. She kept one hand on his torso, circling in an ongoing caress and wound the other around his neck, bowing her back and reaching up to kiss his throat, his jaw, his mouth.

His thrusts became choppy and sporadic quickly, his quiet whimper spilling from his lips and informing her of his impending release. The quiet noise turned into a low pitched groan as his entire body tensed, his weight rigid on top of her as she felt the pulse of his orgasm deep within her body.

He rolled to the side as he regained his breath, his arms and legs going limp. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, baby. I wanted to make it feel good for you but, Spirits, you just felt so… incredible.”

“Its fine,” Katara answered, grimacing as she felt a wet stickiness seep between her legs. She was hot, her desire still simmering low in her belly, as she rolled and swung a leg over Aang’s damp thighs. The silk of her stockings ticked at his skin and he shivered with a low groan. “We just need to practise sweetie.”

“I love you,” Aang mumbled, sounding exhausted, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to snuggle on his sweaty chest. “I love you so much, my beautiful wonderfully sexy wife.”

She giggled, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. “I love you too, husband.”


	6. Healing (Age 18)

The blue glow of the water enveloping her hands lit the room as she softly trailed them down the length of his arm. They were quiet as they sat in the dim light of dusk, the only sound being the gentle lapping of the water against the bay.

Aang sighed, his shoulders finally relaxing under her touch. He smiled, peering through his lashes as she stood over him. “You have magic hands.”

“I think I’ve heard you say something like that before,” Katara answered, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks flushed as she continued, “Though I don’t think we had quite as many clothes on at the time.”

“Tease,” Aang replied, a soft chuckle escaping his throat. His humour was short lived as he stretched out a leg with a groan, his brow creasing and lips pouting. In that moment, Katara was reminded very much of the small child he had been when they met. “Why does it hurt so much?”

“This wouldn’t be such a problem if you would just stop growing,” Katara answered tartly, kneeling to stroke her fingers down the length of his calf. She worked carefully at the hard knots of muscle beneath his skin. There was a quite hum as she pulled water to her hands and focused her healing abilities through it.

“I can’t help it,” Aang huffed, slowly moving his other leg. He tried to ignore the sharp shooting pains. “It’s an Air Nomad thing.”

“You say that, but I don’t know if I believe you,” Katara replied as she glanced at his face. He rolled his eyes in reply, his mouth open to answer her scathing remark before she cut him off. “Yeah, yeah, Avatar’s Promise. I’ve heard it all from you before my most pious husband.” They sat in a comfortable silence for a short time as Katara continued to work at his aching limbs.

“Thanks for this,” Aang murmured as she moved to work her hands over the last of his sore muscles. “I really appreciate this – it’s much better than trying to meditate the pain away.”

“I’d do anything for you,” Katara stopped her ministrations and met his eyes again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Aang answered, leaning forward from his perch on the bed. He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her up to kiss her softly.

“Okay, let me finish your leg,” Katara murmured against his mouth, each brush of their lips making her want to separate from their embrace less and less. Aang’s other hand came up to cup her jaw, drawing her in again for a long kiss. She hummed a moan before gently pressing a hand against his chest and pushing him to sit on the bed again. “No. This will only lead to one thing and I need to finish your leg.”

“Sorry,” Aang replied with a sheepish grin, his thumb rubbing across her cheek for a moment before he released her. Katara settled back to kneel on the floor, pulling some water from the bowl and resuming her gentle caressing of his leg.

“Hey, Aang?”

“Hmm?” Their eyes met, faces lit up by the blue glowing light of her healing touch. She smiled.

“I’m pregnant.”


	7. Protection (Age 19)

It was a strange feeling, watching his daughter sleep. She was curled against his chest, her little body warm against his bare skin and it was possibly the most intense heat he had ever felt in his life.

She was barely a week old and Aang was sure that he couldn’t possibly feel a love any stronger than he did now. He loved his daughter because she was his and he loved his wife for giving such a beautiful creature to him. Aang was sure that this was why the Spirit of the Earth had decided to incarnate itself into mortal form of the Avatar – to be able to feel such wonderful emotions.

He hadn’t been ready for this when Katara had told him and let him feel the baby’s chi. He didn’t feel ready now, seven months later with the little baby in his hands. Aang wasn’t sure that he even knew how to be a father – he had never met his own father and while Gyatso had been as close as one it just wasn’t the same. He had seen a few fathers in action over the years, Hakoda mainly, but while their advice was welcome it was hard to put it into practise.

But there was this strange feeling. This intense love and adoration that he hadn’t thought he would be able to feel for anyone but his wife. Aang wanted to protect this small bundle of blankets and warmth with everything he was. He would do anything for his child and his wife. He would try to be as good a father and as good a husband as possible.

“What are you doing up?” Katara’s hand landed on his shoulder, her fingers brushing against the juncture of his neck softly. “It’s early even for you.”

“The baby was fussing,” Aang answered, scooting over on the window seat to make room for his wife. “I didn’t want her to wake you up so I went in for a pre-emptive cuddle.”

“That was awfully sweet of you,” Katara replied with a small smile as she perched beside him. She held out her arms for Kya, tucking her against her breast securely as she fiddled with her nightgown.

Aang watched quietly as she freed her right breast for their daughter, guiding her to latch on for her morning feed. He frowned when Katara winced fleetingly. “Does it still hurt?”

“Just a little bit,” She brushed a hand over the dark downy hair of Kya’s head. “But it’s getting better.”

“Come here,” Aang commanded, leaning back against the wall and creating a space for her between his legs. Katara clutched at the baby feeding at her breast and manoeuvred into his embrace.

“Is this a pre-emptive hug?” Katara enquired softly as she snuggled into the heat of his chest. Aang chuckled softly.

“Something like that,” He nuzzle into her hair, breathing in the soft flowery perfume of the soap she used. One arm wrapped around her hips, calloused fingers rubbing against the silk of her nightgown, and the other came to support the baby. “Hey?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. I love both of you so much. Thank you.”


End file.
